Blind Love
by Simply Badass
Summary: Rachel is blind and new to McKinely. Quinn just wants someone to know the real her without judging her looks.
1. Chapter 1

**I have had this idea in my head for quite some time. I think it's about time I finally write it down.**

**Let me know what y'all think.**

* * *

Rachel was being led through the doors of William McKinley High School.

"I still don't get why we have to attend separate schools." Rachel pouted.

"Carmel High doesn't have a faculty member that could help you like the one at this school could." Rachel's best friend, Jesse, explained.

"Is it really necessary?" Rachel asked as she was being led down the hallway.

"Yes." Jesse deadpanned.

Jesse stopped and looked around.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"I've never stepped foot in this school before so I have no idea where the guidance counselor's office is." He replied still looking around.

"Stay here while I go find a teacher or something." He told her.

Rachel let go of his arm and nodded, listening to his familiar steps fade down the hall.

Rachel stood there listening to her surroundings.

"Check it out! Fresh meat." She heard a male voice say from her left.

"Puck, you know what to do." A soft yet commanding female voice said from her right.

A few snickers were heard from everywhere around her.

Rachel tilted her head towards the soft voice.

She heard footsteps coming towards her before she felt something cold hit her face painfully, then slide down her face.

There were people laughing all around her.

Rachel tried to close her eyes but was too late. Some of the syrup had slipped past her sunglasses and gotten into her eyes, making them burn slightly and water with tears.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jesse shouted when he saw the crowd of people surrounding Rachel.

"Nothing that concerns you St. James."

"It concerns me when it involves Rachel, Santana." He replied back while pushing his way through the crowd towards Rachel.

The small girl's sunglasses fell to the floor in her haste to try to rub off the burning in her eyes. "Jesse... my eyes... It hurts..." Rachel whimpered out.

"Chill, it's not like you're gonna go blind." Rachel heard the voice known as Santana say.

"Now you took it too far." Jesse growled out. Before he could move, Rachel grabbed a hold of his arm and stopped him.

Jesse looked down at her and felt a pang in his chest at the lost puppy dog look she had. "Rachel I am so sorry. I shouldn't have left you like that."

"It's fine, Jesse. Could you just take me to the nearest restroom?"

With glares aimed at everyone, Jesse sought out the nearest bathroom. He quickly found it and led her inside.

He grabbed paper towels and started wiping the red syrup by her eyes.

* * *

"Aaaaaand, done." Jesse said while he wiped the last of the slushie off of her face.

The door opened and an Asian girl came in.

"Hi, um I saw what happened. I thought you would probably need clothes so I went to my locker and got them for you." She said while taking out extra clothes out of her bag.

"That's very nice of you. Thank you." Rachel replied to the kind voice.

"You're welcome. I'm Tina by the way." She said sticking her hand out.

"Rachel Berry." She introduced herself completely ignoring Tina's offered hand.

Tina looked at her confused.

"I'm Jesse St. James." He said taking Tina's ignored hand and shaking it politely.

"I know, you're in Vocal Adrenaline." Tina said.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I'm not here to spy. I came to drop off Rachel." He said giving her a charming smile.

"Jesse, you should probably get going." Rachel said tilting her head toward Jessie's voice. "You'll be late if you stay here longer."

"I'm not leaving you until I take you to Ms. Pillsbury, Rach." He replied.

"I know where her office is. I could take her there." Tina offered.

Jesse looked conflicted. Looking between Tina and Rachel.

Finally he sighed, "Okay." He turned toward Rachel and grabbed her shoulders. "You have your phone on you right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, call me at anytime if you need me."

"I'll be fine Jesse." Rachel insisted. "Now go before you're late."

"Okay, I'll come and get you when school is over."

"Okay."

"Thank you Tina." He said giving her a last smile.

"No problem."

* * *

"That was really mean." Brittany said while picking up Rachel's fallen sunglasses. She had seen the whole thing from the other side of the hall.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Santana said giving her a peck on the cheek.

Brittany saw Jesse leaving the bathroom. He left before Brittany had the chance to catch up to him and give him the glasses.

Brittany decided to go into the bathroom and give the glasses back to the girl.

* * *

"Thanks again for helping me." Rachel said as she finished putting on the clothes. It took a while because she had to feel the clothes to identify what article of clothing it was. Turns out it was just a t-shirt and jeans. She just didn't know what color they were.

"It's really no problem." Tina answered back.

Just then the door opened again and Brittany entered.

"Rachel?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"You dropped your sunglasses."

"Oh yes. Do you happen to have them?" she asked.

Both Tina and Brittany looked at each other confused because Brittany was holding them up.

"Yeah, here." she placed them in Rachel's hand.

Rachel felt them and noticed they were sticky.

Both girls watched as Rachel got some paper towels and felt around the sink. She cleaned her sunglasses and put them back on.

"You're blind." Brittany stated sadly.

They watched as Rachel turned to them. "Yes I am."

Everything finally clicked to Tina.

"So, How about I take you to Ms. Pillsbury now?" Tina asked.

"That would be lovely." Rachel said, glad that the girl didn't sound like she felt sorry for her. Rachel really didn't like being treated like she was fragile.

"Can I hold onto your arm?"

"Sure." Tina answered while moving closer to Rachel.

Tina then walked out of the bathroom with Rachel holding onto her left arm. Rachel heard footsteps on her left side.

"I have to go and meet with my girlfriend so I'll talk to you later." Brittany said.

"Thank you for returning my glasses to me." Rachel said facing towards where she heard Brittany's voice.

"Your welcome Rachel. Oh, and my name is Brittany. Brittany S. Pierce." Rachel could hear the smile in her voice.

"Have a good day, Brittany." Rachel said smiling.

Rachel heard the footsteps go left while Tina turned right.

"So what was the stuff they threw at me?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, that was a slushie."

"A... slushie?" Rachel asked. "Like the stuff you get at 7-Eleven?"

"Yeah. The popular kids throw them at the ones at the bottom of the social pyramid. Funny thing is, half of them are in the Glee club. Which, in this school, is the lowest of the low."

"And they're allowed to do that? Throw them at other students?"

"It's not really considered bullying, so the school can't do anything about it."

Rachel nodded and thought to herself that this school was way better than her old one.

* * *

When they got to Ms. Pillsbury's office, Tina went inside with her.

"Hello, You must be Rachel Berry." Rachel heard a voice say.

"Yes" Rachel stood there and faced where she heard the voice.

The voice got closer as she spoke. "My name is Holly Holiday, but you can just call me Holly. I'm going to be working with you throughout the year."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Holiday."

"And I'm Ms. Pillsbury. I'm the guidance counselor of this school." Rachel heard a different voice say.

"Nice to meet you too Ms. Pillsbury."

"Tina, you should get to class. We're going to be talking for a while. I will be taking her to her classes for the rest of the day." Holly said.

"Ok."

"Thank you Tina for all of your help."

"You're welcome."

Tina left and closed the door behind her.

"Alright, let's get started."

* * *

Rachel's first week of school went by without further problems. Ms. Holiday led her to all of her classes. They had a table reserved at the back of the classroom where they could work on Rachel's work during class.

On her first day, she had lunch with Tina who asked her if she wanted to join glee club.

She gently refused.

Her classes went by smoothly.

At the end of the day, she was happy with how her first day had gone. She made a friend and she liked her classes.

Because she was being led by someone, no one knew she was blind except Brittany, Tina and Mike. Tina didn't want to be telling everyone Rachel's business. Mike was an exception because he was her boyfriend. Brittany didn't like gossiping about other people so she kept it to herself.

Rachel was invisible at school. That's what she wanted.

* * *

Saturday morning, Rachel was out in the morning enjoying some fun with her dog, Damon.

Jesse had walked them around the park on the first day they moved into the new town. After both Damon and Rachel got familiar with it, they would go to the park regularly.

Rachel would get up early in the morning and go for a run while being led by Damon.

She went at her usual time, 5 a.m.

Ran for twenty minutes.

They would rest for a while and then she would play catch with her German Shepherd.

While Damon ran to get the ball, Rachel stood and waited. She had her headphones on so she didn't hear the sound of running footsteps rounding the bush that blocked out the rest of the park.

She felt a body slam into hers and she fell to the floor.

She jerked her headphones out of her ears and rubbed the back of her head. She felt the soft weight of another person on top of her. She felt the warm breath of the person hitting her neck.

Then, Rachel felt the person tense and jump off of her.

"What the hell is your problem? Did you not see me coming?" Rachel recognized that voice. It was the same one that ordered the slushy on her on her first day of school.

Before Rachel could answer, there was a loud bark and then she heard Damon running towards them. He stood in front of Rachel, guarding her. He growled at the person that was just yelling at his owner.

The girl took a step back at the sight of the dog in a protective stance in front of the brunette.

"Damon, it's alright." The dog hesitated and then walked to his owner's side. Making sure to keep an eye on the other person.

"I didn't see you. I had my headphones in so I couldn't hear you either. I'm sorry." With that, she knelt down next to the German Shepherd. She felt around and clipped his leash on his collar.

"C'mon buddy, take me home."

Quinn Fabray was left staring at the figure being led away by her dog.

* * *

**Review and let me know what y'all think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews. **

* * *

Jesse was leading Rachel into the school on Monday morning. It had become a routine that he would drop he off and leave her with Tina. Tina would then escort her to her first class. Then Holly would walk her to her classes for the rest of the day. She told Holly on Friday that she would like to try to walk to class on her own. Ms. Holiday said she would think about it.

"Good morning Hot Stuff." Rachel smiled at the name Ms. Holiday called her at times.

"Good morning Ms. H." Rachel said facing the teacher's her general direction.

"So it's decided that you will walk to class by yourself, as you wanted, but I will be a couple of steps behind you to make sure you go in the right direction." The teacher explained to her.

"Alright. Thank you Jesse for bringing me here."

"No problem Rach." He gave her a hug and then left.

* * *

"I still think you guys should apologize." Brittany had been trying to get her best friend and girlfriend to apologize to Rachel since the slushie incident.

Both Quinn and Santana looked towards the brunette talking with Ms. Holiday. They were about to look away when they saw her reach into her back pocket for something. They watched as Rachel's collapsible cane fell into place.

"Wow. That was a neat trick." Brittany said as she watched Rachel also.

They all watched as Rachel started to slowly walk while tapping the cane in front of her.

Both Santana and Quinn looked away feeling slightly guilty.

"Shit." the Latina whispered.

* * *

Rachel made it to her first class without any help from Holly.

"That was great Rachel." Ms. H. praised her.

"Everyone was staring at me weren't they?" Rachel deadpanned once she sat down at their separate table.

"Yeah. But I think it might have something to do with the fact that you're hot stuff." Holly tried to convince her otherwise.

"You don't have to try to make me feel better. I knew it was going to happen eventually." Rachel told her.

"Does it bother you?"

"I'm kinda used to it." The girl replied shrugging her shoulders.

Rachel walked to her other classes with her cane. Holly always a couple of steps behind her.

Rachel could hear the hallways falling silent wherever she walked.

At lunch, she asked Holly to escort her to the auditorium. Holly left her there for the period because she had a couple of things to attend to.

Rachel was seated at the bench of the piano playing with the keys. She finally started to play a tune.

Soon, she opened her mouth and she started to sing the words to 'Defying Gravity'.

* * *

Quinn walked down the hallway when she heard someone singing in the auditorium. All of the glee kids were in the cafeteria so it had to be another student. Quinn decided to investigate and maybe convince this person to join glee club.

She opened the door quietly, when she heard the voice, she was immediately captivated by it. She slowly walked forward and let go of the door.

* * *

Rachel heard the door click shut and immediately stopped singing.

"Hello?" Rachel called out.

No one spoke up but Rachel heard the tentative footsteps.

"I can hear you." The brunette called out once again.

"You're really good." Rachel recognized that voice. It was the same one from the park. But this time, it didn't have the same menace in it.

Rachel just shrugged her shoulders and continued to play 'Defying Gravity' on the piano.

"Have you heard about glee club?"

"Yeah, Tina told me about it."

"You should join."

"No thanks."

"Why not?"

The door opened again and Rachel heard the now familiar steps of Ms. Holiday.

"Back already Ms. H?"

"Yeah, I- oh hello there."

"Hi. I was just leaving." Rachel heard the other girl say.

"Actually, you're in Glee club right?"

"Yeah."

"Well then you can help me out."

"What can I help you with?"

"They have asked me to step in for the glee director since he is out sick. They have a meeting today during free period. If you don't mind, we could reschedule the test you were supposed to take today and join the glee club for the period." Ms. Holiday explained to Rachel. "But if you're not down for that, I could tell them to find someone else-"

Rachel learned that Holly liked music. To take this opportunity away from her would just be cruel. "Ms. H., it's fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Go tell you're glee buddies." The teacher told the cheerleader.

* * *

"When I say, we're going to slide across the floor." Ms. H. whispered into Rachel's ear.

"Why" Rachel whispered back as she tapped her cane in front of her.

"Because one of the guys buttered the floor." Holly explained.

Rachel shook her head.

"Okay ready? Now."

Rachel slid along the floor while everyone watched in awe. She regained her balance and waited for Ms. Holiday to give her further instructions.

The teacher led her to a chair and Rachel sat down.

To prove to the kids that she knew music, Ms. Holiday did an impromptu performance of 'Forget You'.

Rachel heard as everyone joined in and had fun.

"Hey Rachel, are you joining glee club?" Rachel heard Brittany's excited voice.

"No, I'm just here for this period."

"Aw, you should totally join. It's fun."

"It sounds like fun, but I'm still getting used to this school."

"C'mon, pretty please. With a cherry on top?"

"I'll think about it." Rachel finally told her.

Brittany squealed and hugged the girl.

When the period was over, Rachel and Holly were walking towards Ms. Pillsbury's office.

"Did you decide to join?"

"I told Brittany I would think about it. Can anyone ever say no to her?" Rachel asked the teacher.

"Nope."

"I thought as much."

By now they had entered the counselors office.

"It might be good for you."

"Maybe" Rachel shrugged before the two adults started to talk to her about the plans for this week.

* * *

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews.**

* * *

"Guys, that new chick we slushied is blind." Puck said as he walked up to the group of glee cheerleaders and football players.

"We noticed Einstein." Santana spat at him.

"I thought she spend so much time with Ms. Holiday 'cause they were sleeping together." He said "The guilt is eating me alive."

"Is that what this feeling is?" Santana asked.

"I'm talking to her tomorrow." Puck said with determination.

"Yeah, me too." Finn said.

"I can totally introduce you guys to her." Brittany piped up.

Everyone smiled at her.

* * *

Quinn was walking towards he car when she spotted the brunette waiting at the front of the school. She watched as a car drove up in front of her and stopped.

Jesse got out of the car and towards Rachel. He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey Rach."

"Hey Jesse."

"Ready to go?" He asked offering his arm.

Rachel held on to his arm as he led her to the car.

"Anything new happen today?" He asked.

"Nah, nothing special. What about you?"

"Same old, same old." He responded.

When they got to Rachel's house, the brunette used her collapsible cane to guide her to the front door.

"Would you like to come inside?" She asked Jesse.

"I would, but I have to get back to school to rehearse our performance." He told her. "But I can come back later."

"Okay."

"Bye Rach."

"Later, Jesse"

Once the door was opened, Rachel could hear Damon's feet scattering across the wooden floor as he rushed towards them.

He stopped when he was in front of Rachel. The brunette knelt down and reached a hand out. Damon pushed the top of his head against her hand. The brunette gently patted him and scratched behind his ears. "Hey buddy. Did you miss me?" She asked him.

He leaned forward and licked her face repeatedly. "Alright, alright. I get it." Rachel said as she tried to wipe her face clean. She held his face in between her hands and gave him a peck on top of his head.

She got up and made her way towards her room, Damon following her.

Once inside, she put her bag down and decided to read her recently purchased book.

She went back downstairs and settled comfortably on the big couch. The traced the front cover of the book. Then opened to the first page and moved her fingers across the page. Damon laid down on the floor on front of Rachel.

* * *

Quinn sat at her desk and finished the last problems of her math homework. Now that she had nothing to keep her mind busy, she thought of the blind girl that rejected her invitation to join glee club. The girl had talent. Quinn would admit that. They needed another person to be able to compete. She already knew the other girl could sing. All she had to do was convince her to join the club. With that determination, Quinn got ready to sleep early so she could wake up extra early for her morning run. She does her best thinking when she's running. And she needs a grand plan to convince the girl to join the club after the welcome she received on her first day of school.

* * *

Quinn was finishing her warm up jog to the park when she spotted the dog that was about to attack her last time. Which meant his owner was probably here as well. Sure enough, the brunette was jogging a few steps behind the German Shepard. The dog spotted her and barked twice.

Rachel stopped when she heard Damon bark. That usually meant someone else was around. She took her headphones out and listened. She heard footsteps coming towards her cautiously.

The dog growled lowly and Quinn took a step back.

Rachel reached out and petted Damon to calm him down.

"Um, y-you don't have to stop running just because I'm here. I won't get in your way."

Rachel immediately recognized the voice.

"I'd rather not run while you are around. You were the one to order the slushie on me. I'm pretty sure you're capable of doing other things." Rachel replied back to her as she started to walk away.

"Look, I'm sorry okay?" Quinn said following the other girl. "I-I didn't actually want to do it."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I-It's just..." She trailed off so Rachel started to walk away again and this time Quinn didn't follow her.

Rachel left the park while Quinn stayed for a while.

* * *

At school Rachel was walking down the hallway with her cane when someone walked up next to her. "Sup hottie. The name is Noah Puckerman. But most people call me Puck. You've probably heard about me. Total stud. Amazing in bed."

"The guy that dumped the slushie on me." Rachel added to the list.

Puck cringed. "Look I feel really bad about that. I mean, I'm a total badass but I would have never done it if I had known..." He trailed off.

"If you would have known that I'm blind." Rachel finished for him.

"Well yeah... But, uh, I wanted to apologize for that. It wasn't cool and I won't do it again." Rachel nodded and stopped.

Puck watched as she turned left and resumed walking.

"So like, you want me to walk you to class?" He asked as he caught up to her.

She stopped in front of a door and turned towards his voice.

"No need. I'm already here. Thanks anyways." She turned towards the classroom and started to go inside. She stopped short and turned back to Puck. "And thanks for apologizing. I appreciate it." Rachel walked towards her reserved table with Ms. Holiday.

"So I think you're ready to walk around on your own." Ms. Holiday told her.

Rachel sent a smile in her direction.

* * *

"Hey Rachel" Brittany called to her from across the hallway.

Rachel turned towards her voice and smiled.

Brittany dragged Santana towards the smaller brunette.

"Rachel I wanted to introduce you to my girlfriend. Her name is Santana."

"Nice to meet you Santana." Rachel said.

"Ay Dios mio. Why are you making this harder for me by being nice?"

Rachel frowned.

"Do you remember what I said to you on your first day?"

"I'd rather forget those words." Rachel said honestly.

"Well I can't forget about it until I apologize. So...mhmf."

"What?" Rachel asked genuinely confused with a head tilt.

"I said... I'm sorry." Santana mumbled.

Rachel smiled.

"Hey Finn. Come meet my friend Rachel." Soon Rachel was met Finn and Sam.

She was caught up on talking with them that she was late to her next class.

"Never mind Rachel, I'm not letting you walk to class by yourself anymore." Ms. Holiday told her.

Rachel didn't know if she was serious or not. She hoped she wasn't.

* * *

**Review?**

**I'm sorry for the lack of Faberry in this. I kinda wanted to introduce Rachel to some of the other Gleeks.**

**Anyone want Rachel in the Glee club yet?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

"And that is why I am walking you to class for the rest of the day." Holly concluded while she led Rachel into the classroom.

"Fine, but only for today. Tomorrow I go back to walking by myself." Rachel said.

"We have to be in glee club today. Mr. Shuester is still out sick." Holly said.

"Alright."

They walked to the choir room and Rachel took a seat.

"Okay clase." Ms. Holiday said to the glee club "Your teacher is still out sick but he emailed me the lesson he wanted you guys to do. But I thought it was lame so we're gonna do something else."

Rachel had already learn everyones names just by listening to her surroundings.

She already knew Brittany and Tina. As well as Santana and Mike. Finn Puck and Sam were also in the room.

There was a boy named Artie who seemed to talk a lot with a girl named Mercedes and another guy named Kurt.

The only one whose name she has yet to know, it the girl from the park. She didn't talk much.

Before Rachel knew it, glee club was over for the day.

"Bye Rach. I hope you join us soon." Brittany called to her as she left.

"Yeah, you should totally join." Tina said.

"I'm still thinking about it." Rachel replied.

* * *

The next morning, Rachel was playing catch with Damon. She threw the ball and Damon chased after it. Rachel heard his paws hitting the grass as he ran after it. After a couple of seconds she heard a shriek.

"Damon!" She called for him. The German Shepherd barked and ran back to her.

"Who was that?" She asked him.

He growled and then Rachel heard the footsteps coming her way.

"Alright listen. I get that you don't like me but is it really necessary to train your dog to hate me?"

"I didn't train him to hate you. He probably just doesn't like you."

"So that's why he starts growling at me every time I'm around?"

As if to prove her point, Damon starts growling.

"I guess so." Rachel said petting him on the head to calm him down.

"Look, I didn't want to order that slushie on you. It's just what people expect of me. I just- I want you to know that I'm really sorry about that." Quinn turned around and walked away.

Rachel heard the footsteps leaving.

* * *

Quinn walked down the hall towards Glee when she bumps into Mr. Shue.

"Oh, hey Quinn. Ready for glee?"

"Uh, yeah. Are you feeling better?" she asked politely.

"I'm feeling great." he replied with a large smile.

"Does that mean Ms. Holiday wont be filling in anymore?"

"Nope. I already have a good lesson for this week." he smiled excitedly and walked into the choir room.

When Quinn enters the choir room, she sees Rachel and Ms. Holiday getting their things together.

"You guys are welcome to stay. It might inspire the new student..."

"Rachel" Brittany says from her place on Santana's lap.

"It might inspire Rachel to join glee club." Mr. Shue finishes.

"Thank you for the offer, but Rachel has a test to take." Ms. Holiday says while Rachel nods her head.

Quinn watched them leave while Mr. Shue started talking. "Alright guys, for this assignment, you will all have to sing a song that best describes you."

The rest of the lesson went by in a blur.

* * *

At the end of the day, Quinn walked towards her reserved spot in the parking lot.

"Quinn, wait up." the blonde cheerleader turned around to face Puck.

"What do you want Puckerman?"

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Shelby's back in town."

* * *

"Honey, will you come into the kitchen please?" Rachel heard once she steped into her house.

Rachel walked to the Kitchen. "What's going on? And why does it smell like woman perfume?" Rachel asked.

"That's actually what we wanted to talk to you about. Have a seat." Leroy said.

Rachel felt for a chair and sat down.

"There is no other way to say this other than just outright saying it." Leroy started,

"Your biological mother moved into town." Hiram finished.

"The surrogate you hired?" Rachel asked.

"Yes."

"And she was here?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"She asked if she could meet you." Leroy answered.

* * *

"So what are you going to do?" Jesse asked. The two teens were laying on Rachel's bed.

"I'm going to meet her." Rachel said.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"That's really nice of you, but i kinda want to do this on my own."

"Do you know when you are going to meet her?"

"My fathers called her a while ago. I'm going to meet her next week."

"What have your parents told you about her?" Jesse asked after a moment of silence.

Rachel thought about it as she rested her head on Jesse's shoulder.

Rachel sighed. "Her name is Shelby Corcoran."

"Shelby Corcoran?"

"Yep."

"You mean..."

"Uh huh."

"Wow. Small world."

"It won't be weird right?" Rachel asked.

"Nah."

"My biological mother, your old Vocal Adrenaline coach." Rachel mused out loud.

* * *

Rachel was in the auditorium during lunch again the next day.

She was playing a couple of notes on the piano when she heard the door close softly.

"Stalking me won't get Damon to like you." Rachel said.

"I'm not stalking you."

"You seem to show up whenever I'm in here."

"Maybe I just want to hear you sing again." She heard the heavenly voice reply.

"How's your Glee assignment going?"

"I'm having a little trouble with it." She replied honestly.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Rachel asked as she turned to the other girls general direction.

Quinn nodded before she shook her head at herself and instead gave a small "Sure."

Rachel turned back to the piano and started playing.

**_Hello, Hello? Anybody out there?_**

Quinn had never heard this song before so she paid close attention.

Mesmerized, blonde unconsciously started to move closer. Before she knew it, she was right at the edge of the stage.

_**I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name like a fool at the top of my lungs.**_

Quinn thought Rachel had the most beautiful voice she had ever heard. And she was in the glee club with Santana and Mercedes so she has heard some pretty good voices.

**_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright but it's never enough. _**

Quinn couldn't help but think that this song described her perfectly. Then she thought about how Rachel could possibly know how she feels.

**_Cuz my echo, echo, is the only voice coming back. _**

**_Shadow, shadow, is the only friend that I have._**

Quinn now stared at Rachel in amazement. The notes this girl could hit left her speechless.

_**Hello, hello,**_

_**Anybody out there?**_

When the song was over, Rachel turned her head towards the other girls general direction.

"Will you come up here, please?"

Quinn wordlessly climbed up to the stage and stood next to the piano bench.

Rachel scooted and made room for the other girl to sit.

She patted the space and Quinn sat down.

"You said you didn't want to order that slushie on me. But that other people expected you to do it. That just means no one knows you for who you really are."

Quinn sat there in silence thinking about how everyone thinks of her as the HBIC. No one knows that at home she is a little geek.

"Geeks are cute." Rachel said.

"I said that out loud?" Quinn asked with a wince.

"Yes."

Quinn's face turned red because Rachel indirectly just called her cute.

"Why won't you join glee club?" Quinn asked. Wanting to shift the attention away from herself.

"People get frustrated working with me."

"Why"

"Because I'm blind."

"What if we found a way to make it all work out?"

"Why would you go though all of that trouble for me?"

"Because you're worth it." Quinn said.

"Someone is going to have to teach me the dance moves."

"Brittany would be more than happy to help. She's really patient and a really good teacher."

* * *

Later that day, when Rachel met up with Jesse, she said the four words he had been wanting to hear for a long time.

"I'm joining glee club."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. Hopefully this doesn't happen again.**

**I hope y'all aren't mad at me enough to not review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update. Thanks for your reviews. I appreciate them.**

* * *

"First I would like to welcome our newest member, Rachel Berry." Mr. Shue said once glee club actually started.

Brittany clapped her hands. "Yay!"

"To start off, Ms. Holliday suggested we do a little activity. So everybody, get in a circle."

Everyone complied and sat in a circle. Rachel was led by Holly and they sat down together.

"This is a little activity to introduce yourselves to Rachel. We will go around and introduce ourselves. You can describe how you look, your age, whatever you want. This gives Rachel a little idea of you. I'll go first." She sits up straight and talks towards Rachel. "My name is Holly Holiday. I have blonde hair, blue eyes. And I love tacos." She turns towards Puck who is sitting next to her.

"Sup Rachel, you already know me as Puck. I have dark brown hair that is shaved as a mohawk. My eyes are green, and I'm a senior and on the football team."

"What's a mohawk?" Rachel asked.

"A mohawk... It's a mohawk." Puck ran a hand through his hair trying to come up with a way to explain his haircut.

"Do you mind if I feel it?" Rachel asked.

"Uh sure" Puck scooted closer to Rachel. Rachel lifted her hand and gently touched his face. Puck closed his eyes and relaxed under Rachel's soft touch.

The entire club watched as Rachel ran her fingers through Puck's hair.

"You have really soft hair, Noah." Rachel whispered.

Puck opened his eyes and saw his reflection on her aviator sunglasses.

Rachel lowered her hands from his hair and smiled at him.

He stayed there a few extra seconds before he moved back to his spot in the circle.

"Uh, my name is Finn Hudson. I have brown hair and brown eyes. I'm pretty tall. 6"3 to be exact. I'm a senior and the quarterback of the football team and I love playing video games."

One by one everybody introduced themselves. Rachel learned that Tina's boyfriend, Mike, loved to dance, Mercedes wants to be like Beyonce. Kurt wants to make it to broadway. Blaine is Kurt's boyfriend. Sam likes doing impressions. Sugar is super rich and her dad is NOT in the mafia.

"I'm Artie Abrams. I have brown hair and blue eyes. I wear glasses and I'm in a wheelchair. I enjoy directing and playing video games."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get in a wheelchair?"

"I was in a car crash when I was eight. It injured my spinal cord."

Rachel nodded. "Thank you for sharing that with me."

"I'm Santana Lopez. I have black hair and dark brown eyes. I'm a senior. I'm on the Cheerios." Santana said in a bored tone.

"Cheerios?" Rachel asked confused.

Santana rolled her eyes. "It's the cheerleading squad."

"Hey Rach! You know my name is Brittany S. Pierce. I forgot what the "S" stands for. I'm blonde and have blue eyes. I have a cat named Lord Tubbington. I'm on the Cheerios. I'm the Senior class president. I love dancing. And I'm super in love with my girlfriend, Santana." She finished and gave Santana a peck on the cheek.

Rachel smiled towards her.

"My name is Quinn Fabray. I have blonde hair and hazel eyes. I'm a senior and the captain of the Cheerios."

Rachel paid extra close attention to that voice. She was a little disappointed when she didn't say anything else.

Next Mr. Shue introduced himself.

"Rachel, do you want to introduce yourself?"

"Of course. My name is Rachel Berry. I recently moved here from California. I was in a car crash when I was five years old which did some damage to my eyes and caused me to be blind." She said.

"I think that should be all for this meeting. I'll see you all next time. Have a good rest of your day." Mr. Shue said.

* * *

When Rachel met with Jesse that day, it was to prepare to meet her birth mother.

"So where are you meeting her?" Jesse asked.

"My father said at a frozen yogurt place." Rachel responded.

"That's casual enough."

"That's what I said."

"Do you need someone to take you?"

"I told myself I wasn't going to let you get involved with this... But having you there would be nice." Rachel told him honestly.

* * *

Rachel walked into the frozen yogurt place she now knew was called 'Lima's Fro Yo'. Her arm was wrapped around Jesse's as he led her inside.

They were about to walk towards a booth when a woman with a stroller turned from paying for their Fro Yo and hit Rachel in the shin with the stroller.

Rachel hisses in pain and bends down to rub her shin. She felt a wheel and caught a whiff of baby oil.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry."

"It's fine. Is the baby okay?" Rachel asked.

The woman looked at the baby and saw that she was smiling up at Rachel.

"I think she is just fine. Oh, hello Jesse."

"Hi Ms. C."

"Is this your girlfriend?" She asked looking at their linked arms.

"Um no. This is my friend Rachel Berry."

Shelby looked at Rachel as if for the first time.

She was just a little shorter than herself. Her eyes were covered by her sunglasses. She wore regular blue jeans and a white V-neck. Black and white converse on her feet.

This was her daughter.

"Rachel, my name is Shelby Corcoran."

"Shelby, my fathers spoke to me about you. Do you want to sit?"

"Yeah... Yeah let's sit down." She pushed the stroller towards an empty table.

Jesse led her to it and helped her sit down. Beth was placed in between Shelby and Rachel's chairs.

"Who is this?" Rachel asked when she felt a little hand on top of her own.

"This is Beth."

"Beth this is Rachel." Rachel heard Shelby say in a baby voice.

"Hello Beth." Rachel said as she moves her hand so Beth is holding her pointer finger.

"I wanted you to meet her." Shelby told Rachel. "I adopted her when she was born..."

They talked well into the night. Shelby spoke about her life. Rachel spoke about hers. She told her about the car crash that led to her blindness. How she coped. How she gets her education at McKinley.

Shelby was truly interested in Rachel's life.

Rachel had carried Beth at one point. Beth played with her glasses and touched her face every once in a while. She curled up to Rachel and eventually fell asleep on her arms.

Rachel smiled at her innocence.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Was it not enough?**

**Review and let me know.**

**This story is just getting started!**


	6. Chapter 6

** Thank you all for your support and reviews.**

**To the people that were asking what song Rachel sang in the auditorium, it was "Echo" by Jason Walker. Beautiful song.**

**Oh... and to the person that reviewed and told me I was spelling Jesse's name wrong, I went back and fixed it. Hopefully I fixed every single one.**

**Also I would like to say that Cory Monteith seemed like a cool person. He definitely didn't deserve to die so young. Glee will obviously never be the same. I will miss him.**

**Now, on to the story...**

* * *

Rachel slowed down her running and started to walk. Damon ran ahead of her and towards the bench where Rachel left her things. He retrieved the frisbee Rachel brought with them to the park today. He ran back to his owner and placed the item on her hand.

Rachel patted Damon's head and asked "Ready?"

The German Shepherd barked.

Rachel threw the frisbee and heard her dog running to catch it. She heard the sound of his teeth coming down on the plastic disk and smiled.

He ran back and placed the disk in her waiting hand.

Damon barked twice before Rachel heard footsteps behind her.

"I'm still convinced you're stalking me." Rachel said aloud. "Be good." she whispered so only Damon could hear her.

"I'm not stalking you. You just happen to be here when I'm running."

"And the auditorium?"

"I told you, I like to hear you sing." Quinn replied.

Rachel pursed her lips. She stood up and threw the frisbee again. Damon caught it again and Quinn watched impressed.

"How does he do that?" she asked out loud.

"Do what?" Rachel asked.

"Well... he is so well-trained. He knows exactly what to do."

"Damon was trained to help me. We have special signs for each other so we can communicate. Over the years we have learned to understand each other better."

"How?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Well... you have heard him bark twice when he sees you right?"

"Yeah."

"He is letting me know that there is someone else with us." Rachel explained. "When I need something, I tell him and he instantly knows what I am talking about. Watch." Rachel heard Damon's paws coming closer to her so she outstretched her hand to receive the frisbee.

After Damon handed her the frisbee, Rachel asked him to get her phone.

Quinn watched amazed as he ran to a nearby bench and retrieved something.

He ran back and nudged Rachel's hand with the item. Rachel received her phone and held it up for Quinn to see.

"Wow. He's good."

"I know. Damon, this is Quinn." Rachel said to her dog.

He looked up at Quinn and started to walk towards her.

The blonde took a hesitant step back because she was still slightly afraid of the dog.

Rachel heard it so she tried to calm the girl's nerves. "It's ok. He is just going to smell you and walk around you so he could memorize your scent and how you look."

Quinn stood still as Damon circled her and sniffed her hand. After he was done, he nudged her hand with his nose and let her pet him.

The blonde smiled as she petted the German Shepherd.

"Since he's not growling, I can only assume he likes you." Rachel said.

* * *

That week for glee club, Mr. Shue paired everyone up so they could sing duets.

Rachel and Finn ended up being partnered together.

They spent time together after school and during lunch to work on their assignment.

"So what was that thing you did with Puck the other day? When you touched his mohawk?" Finn asked when they were in the Choir room rehearsing.

"Oh, well by touching I sort of get a picture in my head on how something looks. Can I show you an example?"

Finn shrugged, "Sure."

"May I touch your face?"

"Alright." Rachel was sitting on a chair so Finn bent down in front of Rachel.

Rachel gently touched his face. She traced his features with her fingers.

"I picture your chin, cheeks, forehead, your hair, eyebrows, your ears." Rachel's hands caressed his ears and then went back to his cheeks. "In my mind, you are very handsome. I have no doubt that you really are." Rachel smiled

Finn didn't know what came over him. Feeling Rachel touch his face was so peaceful. Hearing her call him handsome made him feel good. He really felt special with Rachel. She never told him he was stupid or put him down. She never judged him.

So when he leaned in and kissed her, it was kind of by instinct.

Just at that moment, Quinn was walking by the Choir room. She glanced inside and froze. Rachel had her hands on Finn's cheeks, and they were kissing. It was innocent though. Their lips were only touching but still, Quinn felt rage. She left just as Rachel gently pushed Finn away.

"Rachel, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me." Finn apologized. "Aw man, that was so not cool of me."

"It's alright."

"I just kissed you Rachel. That's completely rude and ugh I'm so stupid."

"Finn, it really is okay-"

"It's just, hearing you say those nice things to me, and not judging me, It kinda blinded me."

"Finn, Its alright. It was just a reaction right?"

"Yeah"

"Then it's no big deal." Rachel said shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

"You sure?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, dont worry about it."

"Okay. So uh, lets keep working on this."

* * *

The next morning when Rachel was at the park, she happily greeted Quinn after she heard Damon bark and heard her footsteps.

What she wasn't expecting, was for Quinn to completely ignore her.

Rachel shrugged it off and continued to play with Damon.

Quinn kept running and stealing glances at Rachel. She was kind of dissapointed when Rachel didnt make an effort to keep talking to her.

Finally, when it looked like Rachel was about to leave, Quinn decided to confront her.

"Are you dating Jesse?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to make sure I didn't jump to conclusions. I kinda saw you and Finn yesterday in the choir room. I didn't want to assume you were cheating on Jesse or something."

"Jesse is my best friend. And what you saw with Finn was... Nothing is going to come out of it." Rachel told the blonde.

"Most girls want to have a relationship with the quarterback of the football team."

"I'm not most girls."

"I'm glad." Quinn smiled when she saw Rachel smile.

"You wanna stick around and throw the frisbee?" Rachel asked holding up the disk.

"I don't know how to." The cheerleader replied honestly.

"I'll show you."

"Ok"

"Here, hold it and I'll show you"

Rachel gave Quinn the frisbee and the blonde

"Tell me if you feel uncomfortable."

Quinn opened her mouth to ask why but quickly shut it when she felt Rachel step up behind her.

Rachel reached up and adjusted Quinn's hold on the disk.

Rachel's hands were soft and warm on the blonde's skin.

Rachel then placed her hand over Quinn's so she could help guide her arm through the motions.

"Is this okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah" Quinn barely breathed out.

Quinn could feel Rachel's heartbeat against her back. Rachel's head was right next to hers. When she turned to look at the brunette, her nose would be meet with vanilla scented hair.

"Okay, so all you have to do is curl your arm in," Rachel had her arm wrapped around Quinn when she demonstrated. "Then uncurl your arm a little, flick your wrist, then let go." Rachel guided her through the moves. They repeated them a couple of times before Rachel finally told her to do it on her own.

"Ready Damon?"

Bark!

"Alright Quinn, whenever you're ready."

"Okay, let's see how this goes." With that, she flicked her wrist and let go.

Rachel knew she was able to throw it a short distance when she heard Damon running. Though he went to the far right to get it.

"I kinda did it. It wobbled a little and went to the right." Quinn said.

"That's a good start. If you keep trying you might get the hang of it."

Quinn looked down at Damon, who had the frisbee in his mouth and was sitting patiently in front of Quinn.

Needless to say, spending time together at the park became part of their morning routine.

* * *

**Okay lovely people, this is the part where you all review and lash out at me for taking so long.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm the worst I know.**

**Sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter makes up for it. I know it's pretty short but I couldn't keep you guys waiting even longer. I promise the next one will be longer.**

* * *

Rachel's life at school was going well. In the two months that she had been attending McKinley High, she discovered a group of friends that supported each other.

Her friendship with Quinn grew with every interaction they had. Their morning routine changed. Now they had their morning runs together. Quinn would jog over to Rachel's house and they would walk to the park together with Damon. After their workout they would play with Damon. Quinn's frisbee throwing skills had improved. Though she would often times pretend she needed help so she could feel Rachel's arms around her.

That's another thing that had developed. Quinn realized that she had a little crush on the tiny brunette. She didn't know how it happened or when, but she recognized the jealousy that coursed through her body when she saw her with one of the glee guys.

Rachel had gotten close to Finn but Quinn wasn't worried about him. She knew Rachel was becoming really good friends with him and nothing more. He really is a good guy. Quinn was worried about the rest.

A few weeks ago she saw Sam kiss Rachel after glee club. Two days ago Artie kissed the brunette before lunch.

Quinn decided that she was going to make her move on Rachel before anyone else got to her.

Quinn had the day planned out. She would give Rachel a flower in the morning and ask her to meet her in the auditorium during lunch. Then ask her out on a date while they are lunch in the auditorium.

Quinn spotted Rachel at her locker getting a book for her next class. She walked up to the brunette and leaned on the locker next to her.

"Hey Rachel" she casually said.

"Hello Quinn"

"What are you doing for lunch today?"

"Nothing special. Just eating lunch."

"Will you meet me at the auditorium? We could have lunch there. And I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure." The brunette smiled and Quinn smiled at seeing it.

"Oh, I have something for you." Quinn unzipped her backpack and carefully took out the gardenia.

She took Rachel's hand in hers and placed the stem in her hand.

Rachel felt the stem of the flower and felt the flower. It was soft and smelled amazing.

"A gardenia?" The brunette asked.

"Yeah... How did you know?" Rachel could hear the confusion in the blondes voice.

"They have a very strong and beautiful scent. It's kinda hard to forget. Thank you, Quinn. It's lovely."

"Your welcome. I have to go but I'll see you at the auditorium later right?"

"Or course."

"Great" In the spur of the moment, Quinn leaned in and gave Rachel a gentle kiss on the cheek.

She lingered for a couple of seconds before stepping back. "See you then." Quinn walked down the hallway leaving a blushing Rachel in her wake.

* * *

Quinn was pacing on the stage when lunch arrived. She immediately stopped when she heard the door open followed by footsteps.

She had been completely confident about asking Rachel on a date until she saw Puck with Rachel in a deserted hallway.

She was running late to her second period class and hurried down the hallway. She stopped abruptly when she saw Rachel with her back against the wall and Puckerman in front of her casually leaning on the wall with his hand on the wall next to Rachel's head.

She saw him lean forward but turned around and walked through a different route to her class before she could see anything else.

"Quinn?" The blonde focused back on the brunette now standing in front of her.

"Rachel, hey, sorry I was just thinking."

"About?..."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Do you want to sit down first?" She asked.

Quinn takes her hand and leads her to a blanket she laid out. After both girls are sitting, Quinn faced Rachel and just stares. Not in the creepy way. In a admiring way.

She takes in her smooth tan skin, her long brown locks, her sunglasses that reflect everything making it impossible to get a glimpse of her eyes. Then her eyes land on her lips.

"What are you doing with the guys?" Quinn asked.

"What do you mean?" Rachel tilted her head.

"I think I've walked in on you kissing every single one of the guys in glee. Well, except Mike, Kurt and Blaine."

"You forgot Noah."

"I kinda saw you guys in the hallway today. I mean I left before I saw anything because I didn't want to interfere or anything..." She trailed off.

"If you would have stayed long enough, you would have seen me pushing him away before anything can happen. I didn't want him to kiss me either. The other guys have kissed me without my consent. Finn at least apologized for it. Sam assumed I pushed him away because I wanted more privacy. He told me he would close the door to make me feel more comfortable." Rachel scoffed. "And Artie just awkwardly wheeled away when I pushed him back."

"So if you don't want them to kiss you, why do they think its okay to do it?"

"Probably because I was touching them."

"What?" Quinn shrieked.

"Wait, no, that came out wrong. What I meant was... Do you remember my first day in glee club? When I touched Noah's mohawk so I could get a picture of what it looked like?"

"Yeah..."

"Well I did the same to everyone and their reaction was to kiss me. I did the same to Brittany too. She just hugged me and said I was awesome. I then did it to Santana, she actually did kiss me. Then she apologized to Britt and walked away. I think she was threatening me while she left. Something about Lima Heights? Do you know what that is?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "She likes to think she's badass."

"That's why you saw those guys kiss me. Everyone else was more controlled, except Santana. I've actually been wanting to ask you."

"Ask me what?"

"If I could maybe... Touch your face... So I could get an idea of what you look like..."

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay..." Rachel slowly reached out with her left hand and touched Quinn's neck. She ran her hand to the back of her neck and kept her hand there. With her right hand she cupped Quinn's cheek. Running her thumb along her cheekbone, tracing her eyebrow, leading her finger along her jawbone.

Quinn didn't realize she had closed her eyes. Rachel's touch was soothing. Her hands were warm and soft. Quinn could smell the vanilla scent that came from Rachel.

"You Quinn Fabray, are stunning." Rachel whispered after tracing Quinn's features several times.

Quinn's eyes fluttered open and she saw the most beautiful smile directed at her. She reached her hand up and caressed Rachel's cheek. She tilted her head so their foreheads gently grazed. "Can I...?" Quinn softly asked.

Rachel barely nodded. "Sure" she whispered just as soft.

Quinn closes her eyes and leaned in the rest of the way to connect their lips...

* * *

**Do you guys still hate me? Review and let me know **


End file.
